<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescued by Alexei2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183337">Rescued</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020'>Alexei2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The lives of Bucky and Peter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Peter Parker, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series, read the other ones first, or this will make you really confused..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The lives of Bucky and Peter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Winter is over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2014</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"Bucky?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who the hell is Bucky?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Who is this man? Why is he acting like he knows me? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Run. Hide. New plan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The winter soldier runs. His mission is compromised. This target was definitely harder to take down than first anticipated. He needs to approach this another way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finds him on the helicarrier, Hydra's secret hideout in plain sight. This time. I cannot fail again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's strong. He needs to get rid of that stupid shield. This thing is going down fast. He needs to finish this mission and get out of there. Fast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bucky! We've known each other for ever!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Again with this Bucky guy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We were the power trio, remember? You, me and Peter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What? Peter? Who?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Peter...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stops for a second. Staring at his mission. Puzzled. <em>What is going on? Who is he talking about?</em> The captain stares back. Ice blue piercing eyes trying to force a memory into him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey, guys! Wait up!  I just gotta - hang on!" Peter is jumping on one foot trying to put his shoes on. Jacket hanging loose on his slender frame. Chestnut curls bouncing on top of his head. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Steve and Bucky turn in the doorway, an amused smile mirrored on both their lips. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Need some help, there, doll?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Nope. I'm fine. Just gotta - there!" He drops the foot to the floor, a little too hard and out of balance. He stumbles to the side, hitting the picture of Steve's parents hanging on the wall.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Shit! I'm so sorry! I - I'm gonna - I'll fix it. Sorry! Shit. Steve, Oh my god." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Steve just looks at him with those fond, mature, ice blue eyes. Two careful strides forward and he takes the broken frame from the terrified young man. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"It's okay. It's just a picture. Come now. We gotta go. They're betting on us at the bar tonight. Apparently the power trio wins every pool game." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Peter perks up at that. A mischievous grin spreading across his face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Well. We can't have them wait on us now, can we?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Or he can just drop the damn shield in the river. Whatever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wont fight you. You're my best friend. Till the end of the line."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And those words. What? No. Mission. He lunges for the man in stars and stripes, and aims for his face with his metal fist. Once. Twice. Again. Again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a distraction. He's a mission. Complete the mission. No torture. Don't hesitate. Don't show emotion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Till the end of the line.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Steve?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the roof breaks above them. Bucky grabs whatever he can get a hold of, a weird sense of deja vu flows through him as he clings to his life with his left arm. His eyes follows the captain as he joins the rubble down into the river.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mission complete. He's a weapon. He did what he was told to do. No torture. No punishment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Memories flood his mind. The scrawny, selfless idiot always ending up in trouble. Their trips to Coney island, laughing and joking around, throwing popcorn at each other. Building pillow forts in the living room as they listened to a baseball game on the radio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets go of the railing, braces himself for the impact with the hard water. Steve is alive. 70 years after they last saw each other. He can't let him die now. In a split second Peter's voice can be heard in the back of his head. 'Spiders don't like water, James. We're migrating.' If not for the situation he was in, he would've laughed. His fool of a boyfriend crossed the Atlantic to find him. And then just demanded they stayed there because of sea legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drags the soldier to the ground. Dry land. Safe. Please live. Steve coughs, spitting out river water, and Bucky falls down beside him. Not realizing he's been holding his breath. Their eyes meet after a long moment, no words necessary. Bucky remembers. Steve knows. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spiders don't like water"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Bucky finally laughs. For the first time since before he lost Peter. A heartbroken, shattered laugh. His lovers face plastered in his brain. The young man he didn't know how to live without. The young man he was forced to forget. He turns his gaze to look at his blonde friend, suddenly wondering if he misses him as much as himself. If they can remember him together. Mourn him. Seventy years too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened to you?" Steve's eyes are filled with... something. Worry? Pity? Bucky smirks at him. They're both soaked to the bone with muddy river water, reunited after a war that took place so long ago most of the people who experienced it would be dead. Yet they both look like they came stumbling out from the warzone just a minute ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could ask you the same thing." They stare at each other again. Trying to make sense of everything. Steve eventually brakes their moment by laying back in the grass, studying the blue sky instead. He lets out a loud sigh, furrowing his brows in deep thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky tucks his knees up to his chest and follows his friend's gaze, enjoying the sight for what feels like the first time. Long lost memories still flickering behind his eyes. Steve going up against a beast at the bar over lost pool money. Peter climbing in through the window. Steve and peter acting out the base ball game on the radio. Him and Peter dancing like they're the only ones in the whole world. Steve making cookies while Peter sits criss crossed on the ceiling reading a book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he would do to get that back...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His chest tightens, and suddenly he can't breath. He looks down at his hand, shaking profusely. He heaves for air, but his lungs won't cooperate. No matter how hard he tries to get the much needed oxygen into his body, it's like it just refuses to listen. His heart hammers through his ribs, but the blood won't flow. He has to move. He has to get out of there. He failed his mission. They'll find him. Torture him. Throw him back in that cold chamber. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stumbles to his wobbly feet, supporting himself on a tree as dizziness envelopes him. He has to get out of there. Move. Get away. Now! Breathe! </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He forces his legs to walk. One step at the time. Steady. Quick. Breathe! Left foot. Right foot. Breathe, dammit! </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can faintly hear the blond man yell somewhere behind him. Don't turn around. Keep going. Faster. One foot in front of the other. Get away before they find you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>
  <strong>2016</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king of wakanda is dead. Bucky was framed. Great. He has to run. Again. Steve is there, though. Helping him. Howard's son, Tony, is there too. Not helping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should just hide. Get away as fast as he can. He doesn't want to cause anymore trouble than he already has. This is Steve's new family. They're important to him. He deserves this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Steve is, as usual, an idiot. Sometimes Bucky really has to wonder if someone dropped him as a baby or something. But there's no arguing with the guy. It doesn't matter how many times he tells him he'll be fine. That he should stay away. He comes running after him anyway. <em>Of course he does...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So now he's hunted by the UN, S.H.I.E.L.D., the avengers and a guy dressed as a black cat. Great. Who is that guy anyway? Where did he come from? What does he get out of this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently there's this other fight going on within the superhero family, so Steve has dragged several other crazy guys with him into this mess. A shrinking guy, a deaf dude with a bow and arrow, a witch and a flying psychiatrist. Fantastic. What happened to the world?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just to top it off, Some nutjob has decided to free the other deadly assassins working for Hydra. They're currently frozen in chambers, but he really doesn't want to fight any of them if they get out. Frankly, he doesn't want to fight anyone anymore. He's tired. He wants to lock himself in a cabin somewhere. Alone. Quiet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when does he get to decide what comes of his life. Not today, that's for sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's just the two of them now. The rest of Steve's crazy team was captured and imprisoned as terrorists. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bucky feels sorry for them. He didn't particularly like them, especially the falcon dude, but it was fun to have someone to argue with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Howard's son, Tony Stark, has followed them to the facility in Siberia, and Bucky has to wonder if this stubbornness is contagious. But for once, he isn't the bad guy. They have to stop this insane Hydra agent before he destroys the whole world with the other soldiers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room is cold, familiar, dull grey, concrete walls shrink towards him as he soundlessly follows Steve and Tony towards the chambers. His brain is screaming at him to get <em>the fuck away</em>, and his lungs starts to protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Not now. You cannot get a panic attack right now!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He faintly recognizes a gasp from somewhere, and on instinct he whips his head towards the only two other people in the room. Steve stopped. Why did he stop? And the memory of them finding Peter's blood in the mud pops up in his head, making his ribs contract against his struggling lungs even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud clang fills the room, and the echo of the vibranium shield hitting the floor bounces back at them. The ex assassin follows his friend's gaze and stops at one of the cryo chambers. The mechanic voice of Iron man asking what's going on is drowned by the sight in front of him. There. Frozen in time. Looking both peaceful, terrified and ready to attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter... </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>The hair on his arms rise with the soft shush his small prison makes as it opens. He shivers a little when cold water droplets melt against his skin and he steels himself for the familiar russian voice telling him what to do.</p><p><br/>But the voice never come. He forces his eyes to stay closed, but strains his ears for the familiar heartbeats of his commanders. They're not there.</p><p><br/>Two heartbeats. No. Three. The last one has a weird rhythm and a whirring noice to it. The other two is beating way too fast for any of the previous guards or scientists. They almost sound... shocked? Afraid? Nervous?</p><p><br/>The all too familiar smell of blood and gunpowder intrude his nose, and there's a strong metallic... something... hanging over it. What is going on?</p><p><br/>He clenches his fists, slowly. Taking a deep breath, readying himself to attack whoever's standing in front of him. He wiggles his bare toes, and counts to three in his shattered mind, locating his targets before he shoots open his eyes and lunges for the nearest intruder.</p><p><br/>It's a... robot? No. A man in a robot suit. He locks his thighs around the metallic torso, and they both crash to the floor. Before the shiny armor can react, he grabs the man's neck, pressing his slim fingers around the windpipe and rips off the golden faceplate, crushing it with the other hand before he throws it at one of the other heartbeats to his left.</p><p><br/>He can hear yelling, someone is screaming, and it feels like his head is gonna explode. He shoots a web at the robot man, gluing him to the concrete floor, and jumps to his feet, swiveling around to stop whoever's making so much noice.</p><p><br/>There's a large man with a shield in front of him, and another just as big man behind him. But the brown haired one is looking like he's about to pass out. Not a priority then. </p><p><br/>He shoots a web at the shield, yanking it back to himself. The soldier doesn't attack. He just stands there. Dumbfounded. Gaping. His eyes flicker to the other guy for a moment, and he raises his hands in surrender.</p><p><br/>The robot man behind him is struggling in his imprisonment, scraping his armor against the hard floor, and the Spider grits his teeth at the sound. Keeping his eyes trained on the two surrendered men in front of him he shoots another web at the nuisance behind him, and the silence that follows gives him room to breathe. Finally.</p><p><br/>"Peter?" </p><p><br/>The spider wants to shush him. Let him just enjoy a little moment of peace. His handler isn't there yet, and when he comes he knows there's another treatment following. And then that awful electric chair. One moment of silence. </p><p><br/>"What's your name?"</p><p><br/>The blond soldier is still holding his hands up, eying him carefully with something like longing shining in his eyes. </p><p><br/>"Spider"</p><p><br/>"We won't fight you, Spider. Your handler isn't coming. You can relax" </p><p><br/>That was the other one. The brown haired one. He looks familiar somehow. Does he know his handler? Why isn't he coming? Why is he out? What's going on? He looks into the grey eyes, filled with sadness. Why is he sad? He looks like he's used to fighting, and there's no fear to be traced on his face. </p><p><br/>The whole thing is absurdly confusing, and the Spider lowers his arm, still holding a firm grip on the shield, and keeping his senses on high alert. His spider-sense isn't picking up any immediate danger, just informing him of the fool on the ground trying to break free of his restraints.</p><p><br/>"Where's my handler?"</p><p><br/>"What year did you see him last?"</p><p><br/>"July, 2. 1952" </p><p><br/>"Then he's probably dead"</p><p><br/>"Who are you? What do you want?" The two men share a look, and the Spider can see the moist welling up in both their eyes. He can hear the third man clear his throat, and quickly positions himself so he has all of them in his line of sight. Crouched on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>"Language!" </p><p> </p><p>The Spider eyes them all from his predatory crouch. Studying their nervous, uneasy movements. Calculating the tension between the three men. He relaxes his shoulders a little, and taps his fingers rhythmically against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The man on the floor and the guy in the ridiculous costume had to have been friends at some point. But there is some kind of betrayal between them. And the man slightly hunched in on himself, he is just some pawn. For who, he doesn't know. He clearly knows the clown, but he has some kind of history with the robot too. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone wanna explain why we set free a deadly assassin? And HOW THE HELL HE'S JUST SLOUCHING ON THE WALL LIKE IT'S THE MOST NATURAL THING IN THE WORLD?!"</p><p> </p><p>The clown takes a hesitant step forward, and breaths in the cold air a few times, seemingly readying himself for something.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Peter. He's..." He looks up at the Spider, then turns his head to confront something with the pawn, who has tears rolling down his face now. But he too, takes a step forward, clears his throat and locks eyes with the assassin.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a lost friend. He 'died' saving my life." He takes another step forward, and the Spider steels himself. But the man doesn't look like he is going to attack. He clenches his jaw, and his fists, but it looks like it's out of frustration, rather than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, clearly not. What is this stuff?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Spiderwebs" the clown and the pawn say in unison and the Spider can't help but feel a little uneasy. They know about him. He's familiar with the confusion from the trapped man. He has seen it many times. But the other two aren't scared or confused at all. There's remorse radiating off of them, and they look so... devastated. Why?</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>It's quite amusing really, standing on the sideline, watching three grown men bickering back and forth like children. Maybe they really are just children. The Spider keeps a trained ear on the conversation as he surveys his surroundings. The last time he saw this room, it looked almost new. Now, it looked deserted. Left behind and forgotten. <em>I've been sleeping for some time, then</em> - his brain helpfully supplies. </p><p> </p><p><br/>A dark shadow is creeping around in the corners, hunting. But not for them. <em>Someone else is here</em>. There's a clear escape route above him, and all he has to do is sneak up the wall, into the shadows and out the skylight. He can come back to his handler when these idiots have left.</p><p> </p><p><br/>But he's not the only one with trained senses it seems, and the pawn whips his head towards him the second he lifts his hand to move. Their eyes lock, and it looks like the man is about to talk. Or cry. Or laugh. It's really confusing, the way all these emotions switch and twists on the man's face, like he doesn't know how to handle them.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Pete? Doll? Please... I -" the Spider cocks his head to the side, boring his eyes into the man, challenging him to continue. In reality, he is just so intrigued, and the curiosity about this Peter guy they keep discussing is so fascinating he almost want to join them, ask a few questions himself. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Bucky... He doesn't remember..." <em>I remember everything I need to, thank you very much. You're just mistaking me for someone else.</em></p><p> </p><p><br/>The Spider closes his legs and uses his knees as a resting point for his elbow, placing his palm under his chin, he tilts his head a little, and smirks at the heartbroken look on both their faces. Acting casually, making them underestimate him to get just a little more comedy out of this situation before he leaves. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Excuse me, fine gentlemen. Can someone please inform me of the date and what exactly brought you here today?" They sure as hell didn't come for him, but it doesn't look like they were just in the neighbourhood either, and the other shadow lurking around is definitely here for something. The mocking sound in his voice comes so naturally, and the reaction is just priceless.</p><p> </p><p><br/>It's like they just realized they were supposed to do something important, and the mix of horror and embarrassment amongst the three of them is making the young man chuckle and shake his head slightly. Brown, slightly too long curls bouncing on the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p><br/>In the corner of his eye, he sees another shadow, but this one is definitely not hunting. He's a prey. Hiding from them all. Without turning or giving him any sign he's spotted, he whips his wrist towards him. A thin, white string of silk shoots towards him, wrapping itself around the poor soul's upper body, and with another twist of his wrist, the man comes flying towards them. He grabs him by the collar the second he's within reach, and only then does he turn his head to face the man properly.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Is this your target, maybe?" He cooes, his doe eyes looking anything but innocent as he tightens the hold around the man's shirt, still resting his chin on the other hand. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"What the fuck? Did you guys see that? The hell? And you lived with this guy?!" Both the clown and the pawn chuckles at the robot's reaction, and the Spider snorts at his prey. He drops him unceremoniously on the floor and dusts off his hands before stretching out his legs, feet still stuck to the wall. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"You're welcome. This has been really fun n'all, but I really should be going. Sorry about your friend, by the way." He gives them a mock salute and a wide grin before he simply turns around and walks up the wall towards the skylight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>